El Cascanueces
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MikoRei] En la noche de navidad, Anna desea asistir a la función del Cascanueces, y aunque Mikoto se resiste a ir… ¿Cómo evitar el deseo de ver a Reisi moviéndose con ropa apretada? [FINALIZADO]


"**El Cascanueces"**

Regalo del amigo secreto 2018 del grupo K Project, Yaoi y Algo Más de facebook de parte de Nathaniel Walker a SasuIta Uchiha. Yo lo escribí y tengo permiso de subirlo (creo?)

**Advertencia; **lemon, cosas de ballet del cual no tengo idea :D así que si me equivoco en algo sepan disculpar :D

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando el último acorde de una guitarra se dejó escuchar en el interior del bar Homra, para ser más preciso, en una habitación modificada para funcionar como sala de ensayo.

El hombre en el escenario respiraba con dificultad y el sudor hacía que su piel brillara, pero aún así, el guitarrista del grupo idol _No Blood _seguía majestuoso, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, guitarra en mano y con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos dorados. Suoh Mikoto resplandecía con una fuerza salvaje que amenazaba con consumirlo todo.

Una vez el Rey Rojo logró calmar su respiración, el silencio fue interrumpido por el alegre aplauso de la pequeña Kushina Anna que vestía su entero de león, mirándolo desde la puerta con sus grandes ojos abiertos llenos de felicidad al ver el hermoso rojo de Mikoto.

—Es tarde para que estés despierta —el adulto dejó su guitarra en el suelo para después saltar del escenario. —Kusanagi se va a molestar si sabe que te duermes a estas horas.

—Lo sé —la niña terminó de entrar en la habitación y corrió hasta llegar al lado del hombre de rojo cabello para después mirarlo con seriedad. —Quiero pedirte un favor.

Suoh alzó sus cejas con asombro. Anna era una niña reservada y que era feliz con pocas cosas, pero la expresión de la joven le dio a entender que ella realmente quería algo.

—Te escucho.

—Yo… —a pesar de la fortaleza en la mirada de la albina, ella tardo unos segundos en hablar, como si escogiera con cuidado las palabras que utilizaría. —Quiero ir a ver el Cascanueces.

—¿El qué? —Mikoto parpadear un par de veces cuando escuchó la petición de la niña. —¿Una película?

—No —Anna llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda con un poco de nerviosismo. —El clan azul y verde harán una obra de ballet del Cascanueces, sólo con idols masculinos y… me gustaría ir a verla.

La niña sacó un papel doblado de uno de los bolsillos de su piyama. Era un anuncio sobre la mencionada obra, donde en un fondo con una escenografía nevada y muchos brillos, se podía ver en el centro la estilizada figura de Munakata Reisi sosteniendo con elegancia a Mishakuji Yukari, ambos vestidos con mallas blancas muy apretadas y calzando esas flexibles zapatillas de ballet.

Mikoto volvió a parpadear, pero esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio el afiche, después de eso, una serie de expresiones pasaron por su rostro; sorpresa, curiosidad, confusión y al final un pequeño brillo de molestia se dejó ver en sus ojos. ¿Por qué el azul se veía tan feliz estando en una posición tan intima con ese afeminado? ¿No podía hacer esa mujer de grandes pechos el papel de la chica? ¿Por qué al ver a Munakata con esa ropa su cuerpo comenzó a prenderse como un adolescente calenturiento?

—Si tú quieres ir —susurró Mikoto cuando pudo recuperarse del shock. — pídele a Tatara que te acompañe —porqué él no pensaba hacerlo. —Ahora ve a dormir.

—Quiero ir contigo —la respuesta de Anna no le sorprendió, pero aún tenía la esperanza de no oírla. —La obra es mañana en la noche.

—No me interesa ir.

Mikoto caminó hacia su habitación, escuchando por los pasos de Anna que ella lo seguía con la clara intención de no rendirse.

—Dieron un anuncio en la televisión —Anna alcanzó a Mikoto antes de que éste llegara a la puerta de su habitación. —La escenografía tiene muchos detalles rojos, es muy bonito y regalaran un muñeco del cascanueces que representara a Reisi vestido de rojo. Lo quiero.

—Ve con Tatara, lo obtendrás de todos modos.

—Mikoto —la niña se posicionó frente a la puerta del tercer rey obstruyendo el camino. —¿No quieres ver a Reisi bailando ballet?

Mikoto tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para aguantar la risa. Sabía que Munakata era un hombre con muchas cualidades y una gran seguridad, que no se sentiría avergonzado por practicar ballet, pero eso no quitaba que la idea de Munakata bailando en mallas apretadas como en el afiche fuera menos graciosa.

Pero por otra parte… la imagen del Rey Azul moviendo su cuerpo con seguridad y delicadeza… estaba seguro de que Munakata lograría opacar a todos los demás bailarines con su elegante figura y su firme cuerpo.

Mikoto conocía muy bien de lo que era capaz ese cuerpo y eso lo hizo decidirse por no ir a ver la función. No sería agradable estar al lado de Anna mientras él fantaseaba con lo que veía en el escenario o con lo que podía hacer con Munakata.

—Mikoto —la mirada de Anna lo atravesó profundamente, lo que hizo que cualquier intento de mentirle a la niña fuera inútil. —tú quieres ir.

—Ve a dormir Anna.

Con delicadeza tomó a la albina de sus hombros y la alejó de la puerta para después entrar a la habitación con el objetivo de tomar una ducha muy fría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Mikoto llegó al primer piso del bar de Kusanagi, se encontró con un concentrado Yata Misaki mirando fijamente un vídeo en su celular. Por lo general, el chico saltaba como un resorte cuando él llegaba para saludarlo, y Mikoto agradecía un momento de paz mientras se sentaba en la barra y prendía un cigarrillo.

Sin embargo, cuando los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar al joven con un poco de curiosidad. Yata seguía prácticamente en la misma posición y sus ojos se movían por la pantalla del aparato pero sin parpadear.

—Es un vídeo que subieron a las redes sociales —mencionó cerca de él un joven voz. —de uno de los ensayos del musical de hoy.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a su amigo y compañero de banda con el entrecejo fruncido. Totsuka Tatara siempre lucía alegre pero esa mañana se veía demasiado contento para su gusto. Claramente el joven lo estaba tentando para ver el dichoso vídeo pero él simplemente apagó su cigarrillo y se levantó de su asiento para ir a su habitual sillón al fondo del bar.

—Anna te dijo que quiere que la acompañes mañana ¿verdad? —Tatara ocupó el puesto en la barra donde él había estado sentado hace unos momentos con la clara intención de seguir la conversación. —Yo ya tengo planes para ese día.

—Yo también.

—King —el joven en la barra dejó escapar una pequeña risa sabiendo cual sería la excusa de su amigo. —Dormir no es precisamente un plan.

—Para mí lo es.

—Puedes dormir cualquier otro día —el joven rubio claramente iba a seguir presionando al mayor, no tenía miedo de la furia de su rey. —Pero sólo habrá una función.

—Kusanagi.

—Tiene una cita con su teniente favorita.

—…Yata —aunque eso no fuera una buena idea, Mikoto prefería que el hostigamiento sobre acudir a la obra recayera en otra persona y en ese momento no se le ocurrió nadie mejor.

—No dirías eso si hubieras visto la reacción de Yata cuando vio el vídeo por primera vez, se quedó congelado como una estatua —la cristalina y agradable risa de Totsuka logró despertar al joven vanguardia de HOMRA de su ensoñación. —El teatro podría caerse y él ni cuenta se daría ¿No es así Yata?

—¿Q-Qué? —la voz del menor fue apenas un susurro.

—Dile a King lo que viste en el vídeo.

—Saru… —Mikoto dirigió sus dorados ojos al joven y el cuerpo de éste se estremeció para después mostrar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. —… él estaba…

Y eso fue todo. Yata comenzó a mirar el vídeo nuevamente como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo y no prestó atención a la risa de Tatara ni al resoplido de fastidio de su rey.

—No sé como Blue King lo habrá logrado, pero en el ensayo se ve a Saruhiko bailando una pieza de la obra —Tatara se detuvo un momento antes de mirar con picardía al otro hombre. —También él aparece por un momento.

—No veré el vídeo —si Tatara pretendía ser terco, Mikoto podía doblar la apuesta y se aseguraría de ganar. —y no iré.

Tatara estuvo a punto de intentar una nueva táctica para convencerlo cuando el grito que dio Yata los sobresaltó a ambos.

—¡Pero si se les ve todo! —si hace unos momentos las mejillas del joven estaban rojas, ahora el color se había expandido a todo su rostro. —¡No podemos dejar que Anna vaya a ver esto! ¡Saruhiko está moviéndose casi desnudo!

—No seas exagerado Yata, están más que vestidos —Tatara se encogió de hombres restándole importancia a las quejas del menor. —sólo que muy apretados, seguro necesitaran ayuda para ponerse los trajes ¿Verdad King?

—¿Ayuda? —Yata se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con prisa al hombre de la barra. —¿Otros los ayudaran? ¿Está seguro Tatara-san?

—Completamente seguro.

El silencio que quedó tras la afirmación del rubio sumergió a los otros dos hombres en un mar de pensamientos tormentosos y la situación no podía ser más graciosa para Tatara. Prácticamente podía leer ver las fantasías de Mikoto y Yata como si fueran las de él.

—Pero… —Yata fue el primero en lograr articular una palabra. —Saruhiko no baila.

—Por eso está ensayando —esta vez fue la voz de la pequeña Anna quien sobresaltó a los hombres. —Fue él quien me dio las entradas a la obra.

—¿El mono fue? ¿Por qué?

—Si y no lo sé —Anna pasó de largo tanto a Tatara como a Misaki y se paró frente a Mikoto. —Mira.

A pesar de que Mikoto quería negarse a ver el vídeo, como un total autómata tomó el celular que la niña le pasaba y ahí, recostado en una colchoneta, pudo ver el cuerpo que tanto le encantaba.

Con mucha naturalidad Reisi estaba elongando sus largas piernas que nacían de sus caderas delgadas envueltas en una gruesa malla azul oscuro para después ser el turno de sus finos y firmes brazos los cuales estaban libres de ropa desde los hombros hacia abajo.

Mikoto dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia al pensar que la imagen del cuerpo de Reisi pudiera ser visto por otros con tanta facilidad y aún peor, que hubiera personas que lo tocarían durante toda la obra. Quería reducir el aparato a nada, pero no podía dejar de reproducir el vídeo en la parte donde Reisi salía.

—Bien —resopló con fastidio el pelirrojo mientras deseaba golpearse por no poder quitar la vista de Munakata. —¿A qué hora es la función?

* * *

Arrepentimiento. Eso era lo que Suoh Mikoto sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera el deslumbrante rostro de Anna lleno de felicidad lo estaba calmando o el comportamiento nervioso de Yata divirtiéndolo ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse arrastrar por un momento de estupidez?

La situación no mejoraba con los trajes que estaban usando, o mejor dicho, que Tatara los había obligado a usar, porque él había estado dispuesto a asistir a la obra tal cual vestía esa mañana. Al menos pudo quitarse la corbata y desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa para no sentirse tan asfixiado ni ridículo.

Por otra parte, Yata y Anna estaban elegantes. El primero tenía un terno negro en total orden, ya que el joven estaba tan nervioso que apenas y se movía. Y en cuanto a Anna, la niña estaba luciendo un vestido rosado claro, con un moño en la cintura y unos cortos guantes blancos. El conjunto hacía que los ojos de la pequeña se vieran más claros. Mas luminosos.

Pero Mikoto seguía fastidiado con la situación, y todo empeoró cuando los murmullos de las personas que los rodeaban se hizo más escandaloso.

—Ese es Mishakuji Yukari —comenzaron a comentar los asistentes mientras el hermoso hombre se abría paso entre el gentío. —Dicen que interpretara a Clara en la obra.

El pelimorado que usaba un elegante terno, caminaba sonriendo y moviendo su mano con seguridad para saludar a aquellos que se acercaron para hablarle. Obviamente a él le agradaba ser el centro de atención y sabía cómo lucirse, pero todo eso hacía que para Mikoto, el miembro del clan verde no fuera más que un idiota petulante.

Para su mala suerte, la intensa mirada que le había dedicado a Yukari fue captada por éste y el pelimorado le sonrió con amabilidad para después caminar hacía donde él estaba.

—Que agradable sorpresa —Yukari observó a los tres rojos frente a él, pero sus ojos terminaron fijos en el rey. —Un bello encuentro para esta noche.

Después de que Yukari terminara de saludarlos un tenso silencio se hizo presente entre los cuatro idols. Yata que ya había reaccionado, lo miraba con recelo, Anna lo observaba con sus grandes ojos carmines y Mikoto… él simplemente sacó uno de sus cigarrillos el que prendió con un chasquido de sus dedos y comenzó a fumar con calma para después tirar el humo del tabaco directo a la cara de Yukari.

El espadachín desvió su rostro con elegancia para evitar el humo y aunque su sonrisa no había vacilado en ningún momento, en sus ojos se podía ver molestia por el acto tan poco educado.

—Un bárbaro como siempre —murmuró una voz detrás de Mikoto. —Es realmente curioso verte en este lugar, Suoh Mikoto de HOMRA.

La expresión de fastidio que había acompañado a Mikoto desde que llegó al teatro se transformó en una mueca de felicidad mal disimulada. Quería sonreír abiertamente al escuchar esa voz, pero también deseaba ahorcar al hombre detrás de él.

—Soy libre de ir donde quiera —el pelirrojo lentamente se giró para encarar al rey del clan azul. —Munakata Reisi del Scepter4.

El recién llegado sonrió a sus palabras. Como era de esperarse del cuarto rey, estaba vestido elegantemente y todo en él brillaba. Nadie podía negar que estaba deslumbrante, pero Mikoto lo prefería hecho un desastre y más si era él quien lo provocaba.

—Por supuesto que eres libre de ir donde quieras —Reisi avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del peliazul y contar esas largas pestañas. —Pero es una sorpresa verte aquí, no lo puedes negar.

—Eso es lo que le decía yo, mi dulce Reisi-chan —el pequeño momento entre ambos reyes fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz del idol del clan verde. —Pero es mejor que dejemos a nuestros fans y nos apresuremos a prepararnos para nuestra gran función.

—Es cierto —Munakata se alejó de Mikoto y pasó al lado del hombre así como de los dos jóvenes miembros del clan rojo. —Espero que disfruten de nuestra obra.

Y sin esperar respuesta, ambas estrellas comenzaron a avanzar hacia un largo pasillo que los llevaría a sus camerinos. Reisi llegó hasta una puerta por la que desapareció, seguido por Yukari que se detuvo unos momentos para mirar a los tres rojos y para sorpresa de Mikoto, éste dejó la puerta entreabierta.

—Él te está retando Mikoto —susurró Anna a su lado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido Yata que no había captado las intenciones de Yukari. —¿El rey de los azules?

La pequeña idol miró con una sonrisa a Misaki y sin decirle una palabra, lo tomó de las manos para arrastrarlo a la sala del teatro. Por su parte, Mikoto se quedó en el mismo lugar, prestando poca atención a los gritos del joven que era secuestrado.

—Un reto… —Mikoto apretó en su mano el cigarro que había estado fumando hasta hacerlo desaparecer con su fuego y sonrió.

Sin importarle que alguien lo viera entrar a un área reservada al elenco, el Rey Rojo avanzó por el camino que habían tomado los dos hombres hace unos momentos con lentitud. Mientras más se adentraba en el lugar, más claramente se podían escuchar las voces apresuradas de quienes debían estar preparando a los bailarines.

Pero el pelirrojo paso de todos ellos y comenzó a buscar el camerino de Munakata. Estuvo al menos quince minutos buscando, y después de haberse encontrado con varios de los azules, un pálido Fushimi, así como un risueño Rey Verde al que ignoró completamente, logró llegar a la habitación más alejada de todas, y que era la única que tenía la puerta de un color azul vibrante.

Sin tocar y sin importarle lo que podía encontrar a dentro, él simplemente entró sorprendiendo a dos de los tres hombres que se encontraban al interior de la habitación.

—¡Espere! —le gritó un chico que reconoció como uno de los nuevos soldaditos de Reisi. —¡No puede entrar aquí!

—Lárguense —sabía que a Munakata no le gustaba que alguien más mandara a los suyos, pero a él le gustaba menos haber visto a esos dos sujetos ayudando al rey azul a vestirse.

—Kusuhara-kun —la voz calmada del peliazul logró tranquilizar a su joven ayudante que dejó de temblar por miedo al hombre frente a él. —Yo me encargaré de esto, vayan a ver si Fushimi-kun no ha huido.

—Está bien —respondió el mayor de los soldados azules, un tipo con lentes y cabello largo. —Capitán.

Los dos sujetos hicieron un breve saludo militar hacia su superior y sin perder tiempo salieron corriendo del camerino.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Mikoto inició su camino hacia Reisi, quien comenzó a colocarse la parte superior de su traje, una chaqueta roja con adornos dorados, la que tanto caracterizaba al Cascanueces y que había visto en el afiche. Era muy curioso ver al rey del clan azul con ropa roja, y a juicio de Mikoto el color no le venía mal.

—¿Cómo entraste a esta área? —la pregunta de Munakata logró detener el avance del ojiambar. —¿Sería mucho pedir que no causes problemas esta noche… Suoh?

—Tu nuevo amigo dejó la puerta abierta cuando entraron —mencionó con odio mal disimulado el rojo.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó con burla el azul, mientras comenzaba a abotonar la chaqueta. —¿Eso te molesta?

—Se veían muy juntos en los anuncios.

—¿Los viste? —Reisi no ocultó el asombró en su voz y con una expresión de curiosidad enfrentó al hombre a su espalda. —¿Te interesaste por la obra?

—No —la mentira obviamente se notaba en su voz. —Anna me mostró uno y ella quería venir a verte.

—Así que Kushina Anna —los ojos de Reisi brillaron con malicia cuando captó que Mikoto lo miraba con la boca un poco abierta, especialmente las apretadas mallas que envolvían sus piernas, marcando con detalle su trasero. —en ese caso, es mejor que me apure para entrar en escena, no quiero hacerla esperar.

—Aún queda tiempo.

—No, no hay tiempo Suoh, así que vete para que me pueda vestir, aún tengo que ir a maquillaje.

—Vestir… —_seguro necesitaran ayuda para ponerse los trajes ¿Verdad King?_ —eso había dicho Tatara para tentarlo… pero tal vez no era una mala idea. —Date la vuelta.

—¿Disculpa? —a pesar de la voz molesta de Reisi, éste giró para enfrentar al otro hombre. —¿Qué no has escuchado lo que dije?

—Si escuche—Mikoto llevó sus manos a la chaqueta de Munakata y comenzó a abotonar la prenda para sorpresa del azul. —Para variar, te ayudare a vestirte.

Aunque no quedaba mucho del vestuario que colocarse, Reisi le permitió al otro acomodar la ropa hasta que la prenda estuvo cerrada. Durante todo el proceso Mikoto lo miró a los ojos y Munakata no desvió la mirada pero tampoco dejó ver las emociones que la cercanía del rojo le provocaba.

—Ya has terminado —después de decir eso, el azul le dio la espalda a Mikoto e intentó apartarse para recoger el cinturón donde colgaría su espada, pero su intento fue interrumpido cuando sintió que Suoh le agarraba con fuerza el trasero. —¡Suoh!

—Espera —Mikoto comenzó a tantear sin vergüenza o miedo de provocar la furia de Reisi… o algo más. —¿No estás usando nada bajo esas cosas?

—¿De qué hablas?

Mikoto dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia para después tomar las nalgas del Reisi con más brusquedad, buscando algo que delatara la presencia de un bóxer debajo de la malla. Era imposible que alguien tan respetuoso como el azul anduviera sin algo tan básico como la ropa interior. Pero la malla no podía aferrarse a su cuerpo de esa manera si usara algo.

—Ya basta Suoh Mikoto —de un manotazo quitó las manos curiosas del pelirrojo de su cuerpo. —Estoy usando un suspensor

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es para evitar que se note… —con algo de vergüenza, Reisi evitó la mirada de Mikoto. —Suoh estoy apurado, quítate.

—Quiero verlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El suspensor.

—Estás loco, tendría que quitarme todo para eso.

—Yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente.

Después de que Mikoto hiciera su amable y desinteresado ofrecimiento, Munakata lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el rojo se alejara definitivamente de él.

—Nos veremos después Suoh.

Munakata no espero a que Mikoto le respondiera, él simplemente salió del camerino sin hacer ruido gracias a las zapatillas de ballet, dejando al otro hombre sólo y ardiendo.

El rojo soltó una débil y corta risa para después sacar un nuevo cigarrillo. Tal vez no pudo ayudar a Reisi a vestirse, pero con el tiempo que llevaban en su loca relación, él era mejor en desvestir al azul. En eso lo ayudaría con mucho gusto.

* * *

Anna y Misaki ya estaban en sus asientos cuando Mikoto se unió a ellos. La chica al ver como éste se desplomó sin cuidado en la butaca al lado de ella le sonrió y Misaki no perdió el tiempo en mostrar su alivió ante su llegada.

—Mira Mikoto —la niña estiró su brazo para dejar al alcance del pelirrojo un muñeco de madera que como bien había dicho Anna la noche pasada, representaba a Munakata. —Reisi tiene mucho rojo igual que el telón.

—Lo noté.

Con cuidado el tercer rey tomó la pequeña figura de madera. El traje de soldado estaba bien detallado, desde la ropa hasta los adornos que usaba el cascanueces. La chaqueta roja tenía los mismos detalles que había visto en la que Reisi llevaba y las botas rojas con dorado estaban hechas en cuero.

Lo más gracioso del vestuario era el característico sombrero rojo con negro del personaje que podía quitarse. En el rostro del muñeco se notaban con facilidad algunos de los rasgos de Reisi pero con el toque clásico del juguete de madera y las mejillas coloreadas.

Mikoto se había perdido en los detalles del muñeco de Munakata cuando el ruido de varios aplausos se apoderó del auditorio del teatro.

—¿Es la mujer de corazón frío?

La pregunta de Yata sobraba con sólo ver la figura de la mujer en un vestido azul que avanzaba hacia la parte delantera del teatro para posicionarse frente a una orquesta a la que Mikoto había notado por primera vez.

—Kusanagi no tenía una cita hoy ¿verdad?

—Si… —Anna le quitó el muñeco para abrazarlo con cariño. —…están en su cita.

Mikoto giró la cabeza para buscar en la parte trasera del teatro y tuvo que contener las ganas de arrancar el asiento y lanzarlo al lugar donde había divisado a Kusanagi y Tatara saludándolo como si no hubieran mentido para llevarlo ahí.

Con pocas ganas, volvió su atención al frente, justo a tiempo de ver como la mujer terminaba de agradecer los aplausos del publico que cesaron una vez ella tomó su posición para dirigir la orquesta.

Al primer movimiento de mano de la teniente de los azules, la música comenzó a nacer de los instrumentos musicales mientras el telón se abría dejando ver la escenografía dónde apareció Mishakuji Yukari con un traje de príncipe. El pelimorado estaba acostado en el piso y usaba la pared del fondo como apoyo. A su lado se encontraba el mocoso de los verdes que parecía dormir.

—El árbol de navidad también tiene mucho rojo… —murmuró Anna feliz. —Sukuna también usa rojo.

Tanto Mikoto como Yata miraron a la niña que observaba maravillada lo que ocurría en el escenario. Misaki le sonrió a la pequeña y Mikoto siguió en silencio.

—¿Sukuna? —preguntó tras unos segundos Yata. —¿De dónde conoces a ese mocoso?

Los ruidos para pedir silencio así como la mano de Anna que tapó la boca de Yata, silenciaron la amenazante avalancha de preguntas del adolescente. Pero Mikoto no olvidaría ese detalle, ya averiguaría como se habían conocido esos dos.

Después de esa interrupción, la obra transcurrió con tranquilidad. Poco a poco distintos bailarines comenzaron a aparecer en el escenario. Mikoto reconoció a varios azules, pero quienes más destacaban eran los verdes, Yukari era la estrella del show.

Eso era demasiado para Mikoto. Con suerte habían pasado diez minutos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. En un momento estaba viendo como los bailarines saltaban emocionados alrededor del árbol y después veía como el anciano que siempre acompañaba a Nagare aparecía en escena luciendo un parche en el ojo para entregarle a Yukari un muñeco del cascanueces. Mikoto cerró sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

La obra siguió con un buen ritmo. Seri hacía un buen trabajo dirigiendo a los verdes y azules de la orquesta y los bailarines se lucían en cada escena y aunque para Anna esto no era precisamente interesante, le gustaba ver que los miembros de otros clanes usaran rojo. En especial Reisi. Todo estaba bien, menos por el hecho de que Mikoto se había quedado dormido y por la actitud sobreprotectora de Yata.

—Mikoto —el susurró de Ana para despertarlo sonaba un tanto agitado. —Dile a Misaki que se detenga.

Al no haber respuesta, la joven albina agarró la oreja de Mikoto para tirarla. El Rey Rojo abrió sus ojos con lentitud y observó con cansancio a la pequeña que lo miraba pidiendo ayuda mientras Yata trataba de entorpecer su vista con su mano para evitar que la niña viera a los bailarines, pero al no estar mirando lo que hacía, terminó colocando su mano sobre la nariz de la pequeña complicando la respiración de ésta.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Mikoto sin bajar el volumen de su voz, ganándose peticiones de silencio que ignoró y sin esperar respuesta, quitó la mano de Yata del rostro de la albina.

Anna lo miró agradecida por la ayuda, y volvió a concentrarse en el espectáculo frente a ella mientras que Yata estaba completamente rojo.

—Pero Mikoto-san —un aún más sonrojado Yata comenzó a hablar en susurros, ya que durante toda la obra recibió las suficientes quejas de Anna para calmarse. Un poco. —Hay que bajar a Saruhiko de ahí.

Mikoto miró a los jóvenes unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en la función. Su ceño se frunció por un momento y transcurrieron un par de segundos para comprender que el bailarín al medio del escenario y rodeado de niños disfrazados de arlequines… era Fushimi… y usaba algo parecido a un gigantesco vestido.

—¿Qué se supone que es Fushimi? ¿La carpa de un circo?

—Es Mamá Jengibre y los niños son sus hijos —respondió Anna con tranquilidad mientras seguía los pasos del exmiembro de Homra. —Misaki comenzó a ponerse de un hermoso rojo cuando lo vio.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del adulto. Él se quedó observando a Fushimi quien se movía como si estuviera divirtiéndose con el gigantesco vestido del que, para su asombro, comenzaron a entrar los niños para después desaparecer junto con el chico de lentes.

Mikoto no podía entender que había hecho Munakata para obligar al amargado joven a hacer, de entre todos los personajes, de mamá y bailar con felicidad rodeado de tantos niños sin señal de querer cortarlos en mil pedazos. Por un lado, una pequeña parte de él sentía curiosidad por saberlo… pero algo le decía que era una historia demasiado oscura hasta para él.

—Ya se fue —suspiró Misaki. —No es verdad…

—Hay vienen más —comentó Anna con asombró cuando los bailarines que interpretaban a los solados del cascanueces aparecieron. —… y llevan rojo.

Cuando los actores aparecieron, Yata se apresuró e intentó una vez más tapar la vista de la niña, esta vez colocando su mano sobre sólo uno de sus ojos.

—Demonios… —el rostro de Yata estaba más rojo que hace un momento, y no podía quitar sus ojos de cierta parte del cuerpo de los bailarines. —sus traseros se están comiendo las mallas…

—Saruhiko también tuvo que bailar con ellos —Anna enterró uno de sus dedos en el abdomen de Yata lo que le dio la oportunidad de ver mejor a los bailarines para después murmurar con pena. —Y Reisi ahora viste de blanco.

Mikoto tuvo que agarrarse a su asiento cuando vio al peliazul entrar en escena. Ya no llevaba el sombrero del Cascanueces, y no vestía el traje que había visto en el anuncio. Ahora su ropa era blanca y… Misaki tenía razón, esas mallas estaban siendo devoradas y a él se le ocurrió algo mejor que Reisi podía devorar.

El azul con cada giro sobre el escenario parecía casi volar en completa libertad y eso le gusto, más cuando la mirada de Reisi se conectó con la de él. Los ojos del azul brillaron con lujuria y eso encendió a Mikoto como si fuera el árbol de navidad que se había iluminado de golpe al principio de la obra.

El pelirrojo se perdió en la danza de Munakata, viendo como su glorioso cuerpo se movía y no pudo evitar gruñir de deseo ante la escena, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando vio que aparecieron el resto de los soldados del Cascanueces y sin perder tiempo se aproximaron al azul.

Esos hombres comenzaron a tocar los brazos de Reisi, a tomarlo de la cintura y hacerlo girar en sus brazos. Por su parte, el peliazul se dejaba manejar o tomaba a sus compañeros para hacer alguna de esas piruetas de ballet que a Mikoto poco le importaban los nombres.

Ya estaba desesperándose con la cantidad de manos que había visto en Munakata cuando apareció Yukari tomando la mano de Reisi con delicadeza, para después avanzar juntos en pequeños pasos al centro de la pista siendo abandonados por los demás hombres. Yukari caminaba con gracia, prácticamente revotando al caminar.

La respiración de Mikoto se volvió agitada cuando notó las miradas cómplices de Munakata y del verde cada vez que se encontraban. Ese único detalle hizo que el tercer rey comenzara a arder con la ira que latía en su corazón y empeoró cuando ambos hombres comenzaron a bailar.

Mientras más avanzaba la danza, Mikoto sentía que iba a enfermarse. No podía aceptarlo. Munakata le pertenecía y odiaba cada maldito segundo que Yukari estuvo junto al azul. Nunca imagino que llegaría a sentir celos por un hombre, pero ahí estaba queriendo arrancarle la cabeza al espadachín.

Para contenerse, apretó las manos en sus rodillas y estaba seguro que eso dejaría marcas.

Si las cosas seguían así el Rey Rojo explotaría y obviamente eso sería una mala idea teniendo a Anna tan cerca de él, pero reuniendo todo su autocontrol logró calmarse enterrando sus dedos en las rodillas, sin importarle que quedaran marcas.

Los minutos comenzaron a parecer eternos y Mikoto deseaba con fuerza que ya toda la payasada de esos dos terminara, pero para su mala suerte, el baile seguía y seguía. Ahora Reisi posaba sus manos en la cintura a Yukari y comenzó a hacer girar al verde con gracia para después abrazarlo.

Yukari respondió el acto sin vergüenza alguna usando uno de sus brazos para apoyarse en el cuello de Reisi, quien en ningún momento quitó sus manos del cuerpo del otro hombre. Los minutos se volvieron aún más lentos cuando Yukari comenzó a aproximar su rostro al del peliazul y el estómago de Mikoto se revolvió cuando Munakata no rechazó el beso.

Ellos se habían besado y eso fue suficiente para que Mikoto, sin importarle las miradas de molestia de la gente que observaba la obra, se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Mikoto se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, Misaki intentó seguirlo, pero Anna tomó su mano una vez más para detenerlo y sin soltarlo lo obligó a permanecer en su asiento. El joven se mordió el labio y trató de calmarse, después de todo no podía dejar sola a Anna, no es como si él no quisiera perderse una nueva aparición de Saruhiko, era para asegurarse que Anna no viera a hombres tan desvergonzados.

Por su parte, Anna observaba con pena y culpa como su amado rey se retiraba. Ella sabía que Mikoto tenía sentimientos por Munakata, y aunque la pequeña le gustaría que ellos estuvieran juntos, jamás intervendría en aquella relación apoyando a Reisi o haciendo que Mikoto aceptara sus sentimientos.

Y la prueba de que intervenir en esa relación no funcionaría había sido la idea de Tatara. Aunque ella de verdad quería ver la obra, le había costado mucho pedirle a Mikoto que la acompañara. Pero el rubio le había asegurado que todo funcionaría, pero al final el pelirrojo había salido del teatro con una expresión que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando se molestaba con Reisi.

Lo único que ella podía hacer en ese momento, era esperar a que las cosas no terminaran en un desastre, así que continuó viendo la obra, tratando de calmar a Yata que a cada segundo estiraba su cuello para ver si Saruhiko volvía a aparecer, aunque éste lo negara.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó el chico ganándose protestas más molestas de la gente a su alrededor. —¡El mono…!

Anna tuvo que contener una risa cuando Misaki se levantó de su asiento apuntando a su ex amigo, con una mezcla entre felicidad, asombro, vergüenza y algo que ella entendía como amor. O al menos era una mirada que había visto en Mikoto y Kusanagi cuando veían a sus personas especiales.

—Saruhiko tiene ropa roja —apuntó Anna con alegría. —Ahora es un soldado del Cascanueces.

Era algo curioso de ver. Rara vez se podía ver al joven con ropa roja, y si eso ocurría era para estar en sintonía con Misaki, claro que eso había sido cuando ambos estaban juntos en Homra. Anna dudaba que el adolescente usara colores de tonos rojos ahora, pero verlo ahí danzando junto a otros azules y verdes, alrededor del Rey Azul y el espadachín del clan verde hicieron que la niña se emocionara.

Misaki estaba en un estado similar. Sus ojos brillaban viendo al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, que sorprendentemente se veía feliz. Pero no era como en un principio cuando bailo con aquellos niños, ahora tenía un brillo de auténtica felicidad y Yata ya no podía seguir quejándose de los atuendos, porque estaba admirado de lo que aquella ropa le permitía imaginar. La forma y los movimientos de Saruhiko no tenía nada que envidiarle al Rey Azul según la vanguardia de los rojos.

Al final, miles de pétalos rojos y plumas blancas comenzaron a cubrir el auditorio. Los giros, saltos y el baile que ocurría frente a los jóvenes de Homra los cautivaron y veinte minutos después que Mikoto se fuera, la obra concluyó con Yukari en brazos de Reisi, mientras que la orquesta dirigida por Seri comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de su interpretación hasta detenerse.

Los aplausos y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y Anna se esforzó en aplaudir hasta que sus palmas le dolieron. Yata a su parte estaba rojo cuando recibió la mirada acusadora y burlesca de Saruhiko que se veía encantado por haberlo visto observándolo con la boca abierta.

Los actores, bailarines, músicos e idols fueron apareciendo en el escenario para agradecer al público por acudir a ver la obra. Una vez todos dieron su agradecimiento, el gran telón rojo se cerró sobre el escenario, dando la señal para que la gente comenzara a abandonar la sala de teatro.

—¿Te ha gustado Anna?

—Si —la pequeña se giró para ver a Tatara quien traía en sus manos muchos pétalos rojos. —Yo también reuní un poco.

La albina había juntado una pequeña cantidad de pétalos y algunas plumas en su vestido, donde reposaba el muñeco del Cascanueces como si durmiera en una cama de rosas.

—Me alegro que hayas conseguido el muñeco —el siguiente en aparecer fue Kusanagi que miraba fijamente a la orquesta donde antes había estado Seri. —¿Nos vamos ya?

—P-pero Mikoto-san no está —puntualizó Yata una vez se recuperó de su vergüenza. —Aunque puede que se haya ido…

—Mikoto sigue aquí Misaki —comentó Anna mientras con cuidado tomaba el borde de su vestido para evitar que se cayeran sus nuevas pertenencias para después levantarse de su asiento. —También Saruhiko está por acá.

—¿El mono?

—Habrá una fiesta para el elenco, yo iré con Seri-chan ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Fushimi?

—¿Y por qué debería ir?

Kusanagi y Tatara rieron por lo bajo y Anna negó con la cabeza. Misaki volvió a sonrojarse y comenzó a murmurar que iría sólo porque Kusanagi se lo había pedido.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar a la salida hablando de lo que le había gustado de la obra. Anna había decidido que decorarían el árbol de navidad como el que estaba en la obra. Misaki se perdía detallando el baile de Saruhiko, así como las famosas mallas que al parecer nunca olvidaría.

Kusanagi por su parte, sólo escuchaba con alegría a los emocionados jóvenes, pero su expresión se alarmó un poco cuando Tatara comentó con seriedad que comenzaría a bailar ballet y que podía enseñarles a ellos, quisieran o no.

* * *

Munakata Reisi estaba en la habitación donde se habían maquillado junto al resto de los azules para felicitarlos, así como para agradecerles el que participaran en la obra en conjunto con los verdes, lo que no había sido nada fácil.

—No es como si nos hubiera dejado opción —comentó con fastidio Saruhiko logrando un silencio en la habitación.

—Yo vi que estabas pasando un grato momento con la atención que recibías de cierta persona, Fushimi-kun —la respuesta de Reisi se ganó el típico sonido de molestia que el joven hacía.

—Todos participamos con gusto capitán y por eso deberíamos ir a la celebración —mencionó con alegría Hidaka, ignorando el comentario de Fushimi, logrando entusiasmar al resto de sus compañeros que se apresuraron a sus camarines para desprenderse de la ropa de la obra y así unirse a los verdes y a los invitados en el salón principal del teatro.

El exmiembro de Homra se quedó mirando como todos los azules salían en estampida quedando sólo Reisi, Seri y él.

—Fushimi —la voz de mando de la mujer hizo que el joven resoplara con fastidio. —Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Saruhiko miró con asombró a su teniente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa perversa tanto en los ojos de Seri como en los de Reisi, que lo miraba mientras limpiaba sus anteojos. —No iré.

—Está bien —Seri se acomodó un chal blanco sobre sus hombros y avanzó a la puerta con seguridad, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una última orden a su subordinado —Cuando cambies de opinión, búscame en el salón, o podrías buscar a Yatagarasu.

Munakata terminó de limpiar sus lentes y colocárselos cuando la puerta fue abierta por Fushimi, que en menos de lo esperado había salido de la habitación para ir a quitarse el atuendo de la obra. El Rey Azul miró con alegría y cansancio la puerta para después acercarse a ella y salir rumbo a su camerino.

La noche había sido extenuante para Munakata y aunque estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente por su trabajo, pensaba acudir a la celebración y pasar un buen momento… viendo como los demás se divertían.

Caminó con lentitud hacia su camerino, saludando y agradeciendo por su ayuda a los miembros del staff del teatro con los que se cruzó y hasta firmó algunos autógrafos que le pidieron.

Munakata estaba cada vez más feliz al ver el éxito de la obra y con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta de su camerino, pero su expresión cambió a una de asombro al toparse con el molesto Rey Rojo en su silla.

—Te vez feliz —la voz de Suoh carecía de emociones, pero sus ojos lo miraban con clara intenciones de hacerle daño. —¿Te divertiste?

—Si —la sincera respuesta de Reisi obviamente no fue del agrado del pelirrojo, pero el azul no lo dijo con la intención de buscar pelea con su amante. Él realmente estaba feliz, especialmente por que Suoh había ido a verlo. —Me sorprendió que te quedaras durante tanto tiempo.

—Así que te fijaste en que estaba ahí —ante el tono de furia de Mikoto, Reisi no pudo sorprenderse aún más. —Y aun así bailaste con ese idiota.

Munakata no podía entender el origen de la molestia de Mikoto, así como su actitud. ¿Acaso había venido sin saber de qué iba la obra?

—Es una obra de ballet Suoh —aclaró el azul como si le explicara a un niño. —Es de suponer que aquellos que interpreten los personajes del príncipe y Clara bailarían como una pareja ¿Te ha molestado eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué ha sido lo que te ha puesto de mal humor?

Suoh se levantó del asiento y en muy poco tiempo, llegó hasta donde estaba Reisi para después arrinconarlo en la puerta azul. El pelirrojo tenía la cara roja de ira y apretaba los dientes.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —a pesar de que Mikoto y él tenían la misma estatura, Reisi se sintió un poco más pequeño. —¿El beso también era parte de la obra?

La pregunta descolocó por completo al azul quien no pudo emitir respuesta a la duda de Mikoto, así como reaccionar cuando la ansiosa boca de Mikoto se apodero de la suya en un beso desesperado. Munakata sin molestarse por la acción, rodeó con fuerza el cuello de Mikoto para corresponder el beso.

Al final, ambos hombres se estaban comiendo la boca el uno al otro con hambre en una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder aún cuando se estaban quedando sin aire, pero como era obvio, tuvieron que separarse para recuperarse.

—¿Lo era? —volvió a insistir Mikoto con la respiración agitada.

—No nos besamos —contestó el azul en el mismo estado mientras observaba como habían quedado los labios de Mikoto, rojos e hinchados. —Sólo se acercó un poco a mí.

—A mí no me lo pareció.

No importaba lo que Reisi le dijera, los ojos de Mikoto le decían con claridad que no le creía y que se cobraría la "traición" que el azul había cometido frente a él. Lamentablemente para Reisi, Mikoto no pensaba cobrarle sólo aquel beso, su lista de quejas se había hecho muy extensa mientras veía la obra.

—Yo jamás miento Suoh.

—Yo creo que si —murmuró Mikoto mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Reisi, provocando que su respiración agitada causara escalofríos en la piel de Munakata. —Cuando te follo siempre mientes y oculta cuanto lo disfrutas.

—No te creas demasiado —respondió Reisi con una sonrisa y le dio a su pareja aún más acceso a su cuello. —Yo no oculto nada.

La respuesta que Mikoto le dio ante esa obvia mentira, fue el pasar su cálida lengua, así como comenzar a regalar pequeñas mordidas por la piel expuesta ante él. Reisi tuvo que contener su gemido de placer ante la caricia y sólo suspiro, pero con clara necesidad.

—Vuelves a mentir —susurró el rojo antes de continuar castigando con bruscas caricias al azul. —Tendré que mostrarte lo mentiroso que eres.

Mikoto presionó su cuerpo con el de Reisi pudiendo así girar el pomo para asegurar su privacidad. Mucha gente ya había visto a su pareja en tan sólo una noche. Una vez bloqueada la puerta, el rojo se alejó del capitán de los azules para después tomar la blanca mano de éste y arrastrarlo con lentitud hacia la silla donde él había estado sentado.

Munakata avanzó con curiosidad y se sentó en el asiento, girando después el mueble dándole la espalda a un gran espejo y enfrentando a Mikoto que se inclinó sobre él para después comenzar a desabotonar la blanca chaqueta.

Uno a uno los botones fueron liberados, asombrando a Reisi la calma del rojo cuando éste solía ser más fogoso, especialmente con la notoria erección atrapada en sus pantalones. Pero esta vez Mikoto parecía querer ir lento para su desgracia. Lo cual no pensaba reconocer, y eso no lo hacía un mentiroso.

Cuando los botones dejaron de cerrar la prenda, Mikoto deslizó la chaqueta con dolorosa lentitud. No, Reisi no se estaba desesperando ante el trato y la mirada dorada que lo devoraba. Él permaneció inmutable esperando a que Suoh terminara.

—Inclínate —le susurró el pelirrojo para así poder quitar la chaqueta y lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación. Eso era más como el Mikoto que él conocía y Reisi esperaba que eso fuera una señal de que las cosas se prenderían un poco más. —¿Cómo te metiste dentro de esto?

Mikoto comenzó a pasar sus cálidas manos sobre las mallas, tomando de vez en cuando la tela para estirarla y soltarla.

—No son tan apretadas —Reisi quiso quitar las traviesas manos que comenzaron a descender a su entrepierna, pero el rojo las apartó antes para después llevar sus brazos a la espalda de Reisi esperando encontrar el cierre del traje.

—Mmm… —susurró Mikoto mientras pegaba su pecho al rostro de Reisi dejando que éste sintiera la calidez de su cuerpo, lo que le permitía a él ver un poco lo que hacía al bajar el cierre de la prenda. —Lo son.

Munakata resopló con fastidio ante la obstinación del otro hombre causándole gracia al Rey Rojo. Pero después fue su turno de resoplar, pero en su caso de excitación, al comenzar a deslizar con lentitud las mallas, revelando un cuerpo que mando más sangre a su entrepierna.

El Rey Azul comprendió por la expresión de Mikoto que éste parecía debatirse si arrancar la ropa o seguir torturándolo, y para su desgracia, el Rey Rojo escogió la segunda opción y continuó a un ritmo lento, esta vez descubriendo los brazos del azul para que al final la parte superior del cuerpo del hombre frente a él quedara a la vista.

—Suoh… —Munakata se estaba agitando cada vez más.

—Lo son ¿No notaste cuanto me demoró en quitarla?

—Lo haces a propósito —Reisi tomó las muñecas de Mikoto cuando el hombre trató de aferrarse a sus caderas. —¿Qué pretendes?

—No puedo quitarte estas cosas si no te paras.

—Puedes pedirlo —Munakata se levantó de la silla para ser él quien terminara de desvestirte.

Pero Mikoto no lo permitió. Agarró el respaldo de la silla y la lanzó al suelo para sorpresa de Reisi al que después volteó para que quedara frente al espejo con las manos apoyadas en la mesa del tocador.

—Quédate ahí —Suoh resopló en la oreja del peliazul mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda de éste. —_Por favor._

El tonó burlesco del Rey Rojo irritó a Munakata lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada indignada a través del espejo. Pero Mikoto sólo le sonrió con malicia y agarró con dedos firmes el borde de las apretadas mallas para deslizarlas con lentitud, revelando una visión que le robó el aliento.

Las redondas y firmes nalgas de Munakata estaban separadas por lo que el confundió con la parte trasera de una tanga blanca, pero al mirar por el espejo la parte delantera se encontró con la muy cubierta entrepierna de Munakata con algo que parecía ocultar bien sus atributos. El rojo supuso que esta cosa era el suspensor.

—Si ya terminaste… —habló Reisi con dientes apretados y enterrando las uñas en la superficie. —Lárgate.

Mikoto aún seguía en shock abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera un pez desesperado por aire, lo cual no era tan exagerado, su respiración se volvió agitada y con fuerza desgarró lo que quedaba de las mallas envueltas en las piernas de Munakata, dejando a éste sólo con las zapatillas de ballet, así como esa maravillosa prenda.

—¡Basta Suoh Mikoto! —gritó furioso Munakata al ver como su amante lanzaba las mallas hacía el fondo del vestidor. —Te estás excediendo.

Munakata iba a alejarse de Mikoto para buscar algo con que taparse. Pero Suoh no le dio la oportunidad al estampar su miembro erecto sobre su trasero y apresando las manos pálidas del Rey Azul sobre el espejo.

Fue en ese entonces en que sus miradas se conectaron por medio del espejo. Reisi tenía un brillo entre molestia y lujuria, mientras que Mikoto lo devoraba con pasión con sus ojos dorados.

—Créeme Munakata —con un ritmo pausado, Mikoto comenzó a frotar su miembro duro sobre las carnes del otro hombre. —Aún estoy siendo _amable_… ¿Seguro quieres que me detenga?

—Te lo exijo —las palabras de Reisi eran frías, pero con una clara necesidad en sus ojos. —Detente.

Mikoto soltó una de las manos de Munakata para introducirla con rapidez bajo el suspensor, logrando un gemido de molestia cuando la parte trasera de la prenda se frotó entre sus nalgas. Mikoto sonrió ante aquel sonido y por la creciente erección que descubrió.

—Y dices que no eres un mentiroso —el pelirrojo comenzó a tantear la carne de su amante, acunando los testículos para después apretarlos con suavidad. —Para mi lo eres, pero uno muy malo.

Aprovechando que una de sus manos estaba libre, Reisi se apresuró para sacar al travieso intruso que tocaba su hombría, pero esta acción sólo hizo que el frotamiento se intensificara y que un gemido apenas contenido escapara de sus labios.

—B-basta.

Munakata trató de sonar lo más digno que la situación le permitía, pero se estaba prendiendo con los dedos maravillosos de Mikoto que jugaban sobre la punta de su miembro. El ojiambar aumentó el ritmo de su frotación al notar la buena respuesta.

Pero Reisi no se rendiría tan fácilmente, aunque lo estuviera pasando bien… así que optó por cambiar de estrategia y también comenzó a forcejear para liberar su otra mano y cuando lo logró, Mikoto enterró la uña en la hendidura que ya estaba dejando salir su fluido.

En esa ocasión Reisi no pudo evitar gemir de placer y usó la mano recién liberada para apoyarse sobre el espejo por su cuenta, ya que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar amenazando con hacerlo caer.

* * *

Cuando la traviesa táctica de Mikoto funcionó y logró derribar las barreras de Reisi, el Rey Rojo aprovechó para inclinar la espalda del azul con una de sus manos, quedando éste en una posición vulnerable con su trasero un poco inclinado hacia él.

Eso le dio una vista maravillosa. Por una parte, podía colocar su atención en la carne que se ofrecía inocentemente a él y por otro, tenía el rostro lleno de placer de Reisi a través del espejo.

—Mírate —le susurró en el oído con malicia. —En el espejo… inclinado, duro y conteniendo tus gemidos por lo que yo te hago.

—Y-yo ggh… —Munakata abrió sus ojos violetas para mirarlo. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido pero sus ojos gritaban con placer. —Su-uoh…

—¿Quieres que pare… —el Rey Rojo inició nuevas frotaciones de su miembro sobre el trasero del azul mientras descendía su mano a los testículos de Reisi. —… o que siga?

—No… —Reisi se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Aunque a Mikoto le gustaba molestar a su pareja, él ya había tenido su cuota de tortura. Si el miembro del azul estaba ya llorando por liberarse, él no estaba muy lejos. Su erección había comenzado a formarse mientras veía al otro bailar, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando en ese camerino, no se tocó ni una sola vez.

—¿No qué? —el pelirrojo colocó su mano bajo el mentón de Reisi para levantar el rostro de éste antes de dejarlo libre. —Dime lo que quieres, pero abre los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, Reisi si abrió sus ojos que ya estaban nublados por el placer, pero no emitió palabra alguna a su pregunta. Esto fastidió a Mikoto quien dejó caer con fuerza la palma de su mano en el redondo trasero con fuerza.

—¡Detente!

—¿Con qué? —preguntó con inocencia Mikoto. —¿Esto?

Otro sonoro golpe se dejo escuchar, pero en aquella oportunidad el golpe fue en la nalga contraria.

—¡Suoh!

—¿O con esto? —Mikoto infringió más tortura en el miembro de Munakata, pero esta vez apretando la base del pene con furia. —¿o quieres que siga frotándome?

Ahora el ritmo de la cadera de Mikoto sobre aquel apetecible trasero se volvieron frenéticas, siguiendo el ritmo de su mano apretando el pene de Munakata.

—Dios… —el azul aún le mantenía la mirada en el espejo pidiéndole con claridad que lo follara, pero sin pedírselo como él quería.

—Te ayudare Munakata —El pelirrojo presionó con fuerza su pene sobre el trasero de Reisi mientras apretaba jalando hacia arriba el de Munakata. —Es fácil, sólo pídeme que te folle como un animal y lo haré.

Lo único que consiguió de Munakata fue un gemido de frustración e ira. Mikoto suspiró, ya sabía que no sería fácil doblegar al orgulloso rey, pero no se rendiría. El pelirrojo se aseguraría que el hombre entre sus brazos recordara lo que haría con él cada vez que se mirara en un espejo.

—Bien —con cuidado, se alejó de Reisi para acercarse a la silla tirada en el piso la cual uso para sentarse. —Será como tú quieras.

—¿Suoh? —Munakata aún seguía en la misma posición viendo como él comenzaba a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones para liberar su erección enfundada en un brillante condón. —Tú… ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No-no estás en tu casa!

Las quejas del otro ante su comportamiento fueron ignoradas. Si Munakata quería seguir obstinado y aguantarse allá él. Mikoto necesitaba liberarse y ya que estaban con la puerta cerrada, no había problemas con el lugar que había escogido.

Reisi continuaba hablando, pero él ya no escuchaba ni veía lo que el otro hacía ya que había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, perdido en las sensaciones que le otorgaban sus propias manos en su adolorido aparato… había superado por mucho su récord de aguante. Ahora se merecía una buena sesión, aunque fuera sin Munakata.

—Suoh… —el murmullo angustiado de Reisi lo hizo abrir los ojos con calma para ver que éste lo observaba con deseo. —Ven…

Mikoto sonrió ante la orden del azul, obviamente el perfecto capitán del Scepter4 estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, de la misma forma que él estaba acostumbrado a ignorarlas y romperlas.

—Estoy ocupado —Mikoto aumento el ritmo de sus manos con ayuda del lubricante que traía el condón y comenzó a gruñir sin vergüenza mientras miraba a Munakata. —Has como yo… tócate…

Fue increíble para el pelirrojo lo mucho que le costó pronunciar aquella palabra, pero valió la pena al ver la expresión de lujuria en Reisi. El hombre volvió a introducir su mano bajo la prenda para tocarse con calma, girando su rostro para mirar al espejo por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a aumentar el ritmo.

Los gemidos de ambos hombres subían cada vez más de volumen, excitando el uno al otro hasta que el suplició de la falta de contacto fue demasiado.

Munakata dejó escapar un gemido de asombro cuando Mikoto volvió a presionarse contra su espalda, pero esta vez no había ropa que separara sus pieles.

—Suoh…

—Quédate quieto.

Mikoto agarró el borde del suspensor y tiró de él rompiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Había escuchado la protesta de Reisi por su acción, pero dudaba que éste le reprochara después por la perdida. Ya le compraría otro, después de todo… la prenda le había gustado.

Una vez Reisi quedó desnudo, éste continuó tocándose mientras Mikoto comenzaba a desvestirse. En menos de un minuto toda la ropa del rojo había caído al piso, quedando completamente desnudo. El ojiambar sonrió cuando notó que Munakata aún conservaba las zapatillas de ballet y ese simple detalle lo calentó.

—Cuando bailabas… —_con ese estúpido_. —… Levantaste tu pierna hasta arriba, hazlo otra vez.

Munakata lo miró perplejo antes de sonreír por la idea. Con cuidado el azul levantó su pierna derecha hasta extenderla completamente hacía arriba. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la mesa mientras que la contraria soportaba la posición de su extremidad aferrándose en la planta del pie.

La posición para el rojo se veía jodidamente incomoda, pero Reisi no parecía esforzarse haciéndola. Bien, Mikoto estaba dispuesto a ver cuánto aguantaba el otro… pero primero tenía que preparar al otro, quería atormentarlo un poco, no lastimarlo.

—Dime que tienes algo para prepárate —Mikoto comenzó a buscar por la superficie frente a ellos, pero no vio nada que le pareciera útil.

—En el cajón —le indicó Reisi al no poder usar sus manos. —Lubricante.

—Así que no fui el único que vino preparado.

Ambos hombres sonrieron mientras Mikoto se apresuraba en sacar el tuvo y una vez lo destapó, el Rey Rojo comenzó a preparar a su amante y cuando los gemidos de Reisi comenzaron a subir de nivel, Suoh consideró que ya era suficiente y posicionó su miembro en la mojada entrada.

El cuerpo del peliazul se tensó con el contacto y su pierna que servía de apoyo comenzó a temblar. Al notar esto, Mikoto uso una de sus manos para tomar la pierna estirada de Reisi para que éste tuviera su mano libre para apoyarse en la mesa.

Mikoto posicionó una vez más su polla hinchada y cuando comenzó a adentrarse en aquella cueva, conectó su vista con la de Reisi a través del reflejo del cristal frente a él. Ambos tenían la lujuria desbordando por sus ojos, y mientras Mikoto avanzaba en aquella encantadora calidez, Reisi estaba tocando su miembro con desesperación.

Esa sola imagen fue suficiente para que el Rey Rojo iniciara furiosos movimientos para follarse al azul, y estando los dos de pie frente al espejo podía ver cada detalle de lo que sucedía, ya sea su pene entrando y saliendo en un frenético ritmo, la mano de Reisi subiendo y bajando su blanca mano por su aparato… le encantaba, igual que ver la expresión del azul; ojos brillantes, labios húmedos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero lo que más lo motivo a apresurar el ritmo, fue el ver su propia expresión de deseo, y comprendió porque a Munakata le gustaba verlo a la cara cuando estaban juntos. Era la expresión de Mikoto lo que hacía que Reisi perdiera la compostura.

Los impulsos de sus caderas aumentaron logrando que el azul moviera la mesa por la fuerza, dando como resultado que lo que había en la superficie comenzara a caerse. El ruido del mueble era algo molesto, Mikoto sólo quería escuchar a Munakata. Volvió a aumentar el ritmo hasta llevar a Reisi al borde, haciéndolo eyacular con fuerza sobre el espejo y parte de la mesa del tocador.

Una vez alcanzado el tan anhelado orgasmo, Reisi perdió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre Suoh, que apenas pudo sostenerse, terminando Suoh sentado en el piso con Reisi sobre él. El gemido de placer del azul al sentirse empalado otra vez, así como el gemido de dolor de Mikoto al sentirlo caer sobre su miembro resonó en la habitación al mismo tiempo.

Mikoto movió sus manos a la espalda del otro para levantarlo, pero Munakata movió su cadera en círculos para después apretar su recto aprisionando el castigado miembro en su interior.

—Lo-lo hiciste —Mikoto apenas podía contener los gemidos de dolor y placer al sentir los movimientos sobre él. —a- a propósito… pa-paaraa.

—¿Quieres correrte Suoh? —preguntó con malicia el azul mientras iniciaba un nuevo jugueteó en su sexo. —¿Cómo me habías dicho?... ya recuerdo, me dijiste; _¿Seguro quieres que me detenga?_

—Te paras por las buenas o te pateare.

—Bien, lo haremos por las buenas.

Reisi se levantó un poco para después montarse sobre Mikoto para comenzar a saltar sobre el torturado pene del hombre. El Rey Rojo gimió y gimió, pero en ningún momento intentó apartar al travieso rey que saltaba sobre él. Lo único que pudo hacer el ojiambar fue enterrar sus dedos en la espalda frente a él para arañar la superficie.

Los minutos se hicieron lentos y las paredes internas de Reisi eran cada vez más apretadas. La excitación fue acumulándose en el vientre de Mikoto hasta que éste logró correrse con un potente gemido, seguido segundos después por Reisi.

Las respiraciones agitadas fueron lo único que se podía escuchar después del tremendo orgasmo de ambos hombres, quienes lentamente se recuperaron para después separarse, quedando uno al lado del otro.

—Tú también… eres un pésimo mentiroso.

Mikoto dirigió su furiosa mirada a Reisi, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él para que éste pagara la ofensa. Pero se quedó en su lugar cuando vio la alegría y la complicidad en los ojos de Reisi.

El Rey Rojo se giró para besar a Reisi con pasión y promesas de una nueva ronda, pero esta vez con más calma, con verdadero deleite del uno al otro. Mikoto sentía su corazón a punto de desbordar por la alegría, el deseo y la pasión. No importaba cuantos hombres o mujeres se acercarán a Reisi, lo tocaran o bailaran con él. Mikoto era el único que hacía gemir a Reisi de esa forma. Los demás no existían.

Por su parte… Munakata estaba feliz de que _su_ hombre hubiera ido a verlo y que, aunque lo hiciera de forma bárbara y estúpida, qué éste demostrara su afecto por él. Lo había visto en la forma que lo miraba embobado mientras danzaba, y cada parte de aquel baile… Reisi lo había hecho sólo para él.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Si hay faltas de ortografía lo lamento :D espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo, como yo lo hice escribiendo ;)

PD: La ropa que usan los rojos está sacada de un art oficial donde hay varios de los personajes en una sala de cine.


End file.
